


So much blood

by Shae_la_Hyene



Series: Hurt one-shots because I cannot write anything else [7]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I don't know, If you are, M/M, Some fluff maybe, and yes she loooooves hurt, but she loves hurt so..., if you're not 100 percent into hurt, or I would give her, so don't read it, that's my christmas gift for you, then enjoy, this is a little christmas gift for my wonderful bang artist, want some hurt ?, warning : this is really painful, what's up ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_la_Hyene/pseuds/Shae_la_Hyene
Summary: There was so much blood, and Laurent couldn't accept it.Damen couldn't die.Because Laurent couldn't live if Damen was dead.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Laurent & Nikandros (Captive Prince), Laurent & Paschal (Captive Prince)
Series: Hurt one-shots because I cannot write anything else [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948687
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	So much blood

There was so much blood.  
Everywhere on him, on his hands, on his clothes, probably on his face too. From when he tried to wipe the tears off his cheeks. For when he pressed his hands on his mouth to muffled the screams.  
In his eyes, in his memories, on his soul.  
There was blood everywhere.  
And Laurent couldn’t fathom the idea of it.  
He was sobbing. Screaming, sometimes, too. He couldn’t control any sound he made. Not the wimpers, not the sobs, not the cries.  
They had started earlier…

“No ! It’s just a wound. Close it ! You have to keep the blood inside !”  
He knew he sounded hysterical, tears running down his cheeks, but Paschal wasn’t moving, and Laurent couldn’t accept that.  
“He is not dying, you hear me ? So do something ! You’re the physician there ! He can’t die !”  
He remembered arms trying to tear him away from Damen, Nikandros’.  
“No ! You don’t understand ! He can’t die !”  
But Damen’s eyes were already losing their focus, and there was so much blood.  
And no one was doing anything.  
How could they ?  
Damen’s head had fallen slightly more on the cushion, his eyes losing the sunlight they always had, and Laurent heard a scream.  
Damen’s name.  
It was coming from him.  
Someone tried to tear him away again, but he refused, and screamed to all of them to get out.  
After a moment of hesitation, they all did, leaving Laurent alone with Damen, finally.  
He was sobbing, but run away from the bed, not being able to handle the fact that Damen was no longer in that body, that he wouldn’t come back.  
He retreated to a corner of the room, his knees pulled up against his chest, shaking and sobbing. And screaming.  
That was where he was, still.  
It could have been hours, it could have been seconds, but Laurent still couldn’t think, couldn’t absorb the idea.  
He couldn’t do it again.  
He couldn’t spend years crying and suffering, mourning the person he loved most in the world.  
He just couldn’t do it once again. Not for Damen.  
He couldn’t do anything if Damen wasn’t there, alive, by his side, shining and loving him.  
He couldn’t live, knowing all he had left would be echoes of memories of Damen’s kisses. Of his smiles and his laugh. Of the time he was there, and he was loving Laurent.  
He couldn’t go on with his life, having lost twice what he cared for most.  
He couldn’t take the risk that this happen again.  
When the idea came in his mind, it took all the place, and all at once it was the only thing he wanted.  
They had discovered a murder attempt against Laurent, a couple years back. They had stopped the assassin before he could poison him.  
But Laurent had kept the poison, he wasn’t sure why.  
His hyper focused mind conjured the memory instantly, and he knew where the poison was.  
He knew what their people would think of him. Weak. Coward. Selfish.  
Maybe he was all of that.  
Laurent forced himself off the wall, and walked to the chest, rambling to find the little blue vial he hid there so long ago.  
It was so fitting. Dark, royal blue. A true piece of art, beautiful.  
It felt normal, natural. That poison had always been meant for him. It was just the natural course of events.  
Laurent knew the poison was strong. It had to be, for the assassin needed its efficiency even if he couldn’t put more than a few drops in his drink.  
It would work.  
Walking around the room like the ghost of himself, he went to lay next to Damen’s body.  
Gently, he pushed on Damen’s eyelids to close them, and brush away those lovely curls.  
Closing his eyes, still crying, he kissed gently Damen’s temple.  
“Wait for me,” he whispered again his skin, “I’m coming.”  
Sitting, he uncorked the vial, and threw his head back, letting the content of it running in his throat.  
It burned. Hard.  
If he hadn’t suffered from Damen’s death, he would say it was the most pain he ever had felt.  
He felt the liquid hit his stomach, and churn in his gut.  
Laying back down, he started to taste the blood in his mouth.  
He failed to calm the shaking of his body from the pain and the agony.  
He laid his head in the crook of Damen’s neck, closing his eyes softly.  
His head had always fell so easily there, when he fell asleep after their love-making, or waking up to see he went there in his sleep. It was so natural for them.  
He reached his hand to Damen’s, and tangled their fingers together softly.  
There. That was where they belonged.  
With his other arm, he hold Damen’s chest closer to himself.  
Better.  
When he exhaled his last breath, gripping Damen’s chest harder, he didn’t feel selfish. Or weak. Or a coward.  
He just felt… grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, procrastinating from writing my bang fic AGAIN


End file.
